Please Understand
by MidnightsFantasy
Summary: Hello, it's me again. As to why I'm writing this paper, well I might as well just come out and say it: Vincent Valentine, I love you. If you receive this letter, I'm probably already gone. CxV, one shot, lemon good ending I swear


**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII.**

I already know Vincent is a little OOC but you know what, it's called fiction for a reason. So people who are ocd about characters actually being in character, don't flame me.

**Please Understand**

_Hello, it's me again. As to why I'm writing this on paper, well, I guess my nerves are just getting the best of me. I know this seems odd but I have some things to tell you; some things that I regrettably never said before. My friend, you know how much you mean to me right? Besides, if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have saved you from the Shinra mansion all those years ago. I'll never forget the first impression you gave me. While you looked at me with those cold red eyes, I felt...weak, powerless; I felt as if my knees would give out from underneath of me. But not in fear, oh no, but in awe. I couldn't help but think you were the most handsome man to ever walk the Earth. Your long black hair swayed with every footstep you took, your pale skin that glowed even in the darkest of places, and your voice, dear God, that voice; ever so deep and lucious. I've never felt this way about another man before. I thought I liked Aeris for a small while, but when I saw you, I felt my heart fly. Sounds rediculous, I know, but my stomach was in knots because of my nerves. All I wanted was to talk to you, get to know you, and...everything. Well, I might as well just come out and say it: Vincent Valentine, I love you. That's it, that's all. I love you. Those simple words that cause so much emotion deep within me, no, not the words, you; you're the one who gives those simple words meaning. Vincent, I know that nothing will ever happen between us, seeing as I'm a guy too and all. But, I just can't hide it anymore! I'm sorry if I've troubled you at all, but I won't be around much longer to be a bother to you. Vincent, if you recieve this letter, I'm probably already gone. I just wanted you to know that I love you, and hopefully, I'll see you when you become part of the planet too._

_Loving you always,_

_Cloud Strife_

A single tear slid down the pale face of Vincent Valentine. He never knew that Cloud held so much feelings for him, so much love. How could he not notice? The constant glances he always saw Cloud taking, the way he would be so nervous to talk to him, and countless other actions. Now as he sat in his thick leather bound chair, he couldn't help but think if Cloud was seriously dead.

"No, he can't be dead," he said aloud to himself, "Please don't let him be dead!"

He rushed off of the chair, a new adrenaline filling his entire form, as he ran as fast as he could to the one who needed him the most.

**Please Understand**

Stifling back a scream, Cloud fell to his knees; the pain being too much for him to handle. The wooden floor beneath him was now being painted in drops of blood. The paintbrush weapon laying near the door frame, was covered as well. He had always been depressed, but never to this degree. He loved Vincent with everything he had, but he was too scared to say anything to him. Ever since he lost his first love, Aeris, his world held no meaning. The stress was far too much for his mind to handle, the rejection he feared even more so. So the only thing he could think of was this: tell Vincent he loved him, and then end it all.

He could feel his breathing getting slower as the blood flowed freely from the long jagged cuts in his arm. Losing is balance, he leaned back onto the cabinet behind him, closing his eyes to welcome the darkness.

"Cloud!" he heard a deep voice yell in terror.

Then the darkness claimed him.

**Please Understand**

The young blonde awoke, to the sound of feet shuffling on the lavendar carpet. He could hear a voice as well, but couldn't place a name with the sound.

"I don't know, Tifa. He left me letter and I rushed here to save him. I found him on the floor with blood around him and cuts in his arms!"

Cloud heard the body collapse into a chair and then, the sound of crying.

"I don't cry for anything or anyone but, I was so scared. Tifa, I-I don't know what I would've done if I had gotten here late. Ok, I'll stay with him tonight, I'll make sure he's ok. Bye."

Cloud now opened his eyes slowly, the small light from the lamp burning his sensitive eyes. He reached his arm up and out to where he could see a blurry image of someone. He then noticed the white bandage wraps around his arms, the medical tape holding everything in place.

"Who's here with me?" Cloud managed to rasp out.

"Cloud? You're awake? Thank God," he then heard the figure get up and kneel by the bed, grasping the hand that was reaching for him.

Suddenly Cloud realized who was with him; the cold skin, the deep voice...

"Vincent," he whispered, his vision clearing so he could finally see the male in front of him.

"I'm here now, everything's going to be ok," he said reassuringly as he wiped away a blonde lock of hair that was right in Cloud's face.

"Why didn't you let me go, Vincent? Things would've been so much better."

"Cloud, I couldn't let you go, I just couldn't."

"But there are so many problems in my life..."

"Suicide is a permenant solution to a temporary problem."

"But then why does the permenant solution seem so inviting?"

"The reason is that it's so much simpler to end it all than to deal with the problem. Cloud, I'm here for you, I want to help you with whatever problems you may face."

Mako glowing eyes watched ruby closely, he could see the pure honesty, the sincerity within them. All of a sudden, he felt his cold lips being touched by warm ones. His eyes slowly shut as he melted into the amazing feeling of Vincent's lips against his own. All too soon did the raven male pull away, leaving Cloud speechless.

"That letter meant the world to me. But when I read that you might not be around much longer, I immediately felt my world shatter. I know this isn't like me, to talk like this or to convey such emotions this way, but, I love you Cloud. I never want you to die or leave me."

Taken back by the statement he made, Cloud could only stare at him and pray that this wasn't a dream. The linking of their fingers awoke the blonde male, telling him that this wasn't a dream.

"Vincent...I never knew you-"

"That I felt the same way about you? I know, it's not easy for me to show love," the raven stated while moving to lay beside of his new found lover.

"Yeah, uhm...Vincent?"

"Yes?"

Damn his voice was just so alluring. Cloud couldn't help himself as he planted another kiss on pale lips and manoeuvered his body on top of Vincent, carefully sitting on the man's groin. As they kissed, the intensity grew, soon Cloud was biting his partner's lips, begging for entrance. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance, wanting to taste each other so much. Cloud won this time and relished in the sweet cinnamon taste of his lover. Vincent sighed deeply and moved his hands to Cloud's hips, gripping him tightly. Then Cloud moved from his mouth to his neck, tenderly biting the flesh; leaving behind red marks. In response, Vincent ran his hands up Cloud's lithe body and under his shirt, gently teasing the male's chest. Cloud moaned as he felt his sensitive nipples being played with, it was such a major turn on for him.

"Clothes...off...now," Vincent panted.

With a smirk Cloud climbed off of Vincent and teasingly stripped slowly in front of him, making Vincent's jaw pretty much fall to the ground.

'He's so beautiful, that body...oh my God, that body,' he thought to himself.

"You're turn," he said seductively to his lover.

Vincent stripped himself quickly and then pulled Cloud into his arms and back onto the bed, causing Cloud to laugh slightly.

"A little impatient are we?" the blonde snickered.

Vincent just smirked as he was now over the other male, establishing that he would be the one on top. Their lips crashed together again with passion unlike any other. In the meantime, Vincent's hand was steadily making it's way down Cloud's body and lightly touched the blonde's member, loving the sound of Cloud's gasp at the contact.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes, please," he moaned.

"Very well then."

He moved down and kissed Cloud's stomach until he reached the base of Cloud's large length. Then Cloud let out a loud moan as Vincent took him in his mouth completely.

"Ah...Vincent...dear God, Vincent."

Moving his tongue expertly around the tip and into the slit, he moved back down and took Cloud in completely again. This time, he hummed, letting the vibrations take control of Cloud. Said male was nearly screaming in pleasure, the feeling so pure.

"Vincent...I'm-I'm so close...ngh!"

Quickly moving away from the hardened length, Vincent went to kiss the blonde, who was clearly disappointed.

"Relax, love. I want us to cum together," he said as he moved to get up from the bed.

"I'll be right back."

It didn't take him long to return with a bottle of lotion. Cloud was a little frightened at this point. He wanted this for so long, but the thought of Vincent inside of him was a bit scary. Vincent was just so big, he wasn't sure if he could do this.

"I promise everything will be ok," he said.

"Vince, I'm nervous."

He placed a pale hand on Cloud's cheek and gently stroked it.

"I know babe, I am too."

It was then that he coated three fingers thickly with lotion. He lifted Cloud's legs onto his shoulders as he slowly entered the male with one slick finger. Cloud moved around a little, it didn't hurt too bad at this point, just felt a little odd. When Vincent felt that he was comfortable with this, he added another finger. Cloud groaned a little bit, this was starting to hurt.

"Hush, babe," Vincent said gently,"It'll feel good soon, I promise."

Cloud only nodded and he added the third finger. Immediately he hissed and bit his bottom lip for a moment. Vincent knew he was hurting Cloud, but he also knew that if he skipped this, then it would hurt much worse. Gently scissoring his fingers and moving them around, Cloud became accustomed to the feeling. Judging that he had been prepared enough, he removed his fingers and coated himself with lotion.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you. I'll stop whenever you need me to."

Gazing into blue-green eyes for any sign of second thoughts, he slowly started to push inside of Cloud. Now Cloud could feel the pain as his lover slowly moved inside of him until he was at the base. He hissed and started shaking slightly from the pain. Vincent leaned forward and kissed his lips, trying to distract him from the pain. Soon, Cloud nodded his head in approval and Vincent slowly pulled halfway out and then pushed back in. It was at this moment, that Cloud felt some pleasure mixed with the pain.

"A little more," he begged.

Vincent pulled all the way out and then pushed back in a little faster. Cloud moaned in approval and gripped the sheets tightly. The raven haired male started to move faster, a rhythm taking place. The sound of flesh against flesh was so exciting to them both, getting more and more close to their climax.

"Harder, Vincent," he pleaded.

Happy to oblige, Vincent pounded his lover as hard and fast as he could, feeling his stomach heat up. Cloud was now seeing stars from the pleasure. Vincent was hitting that sweet spot deep within him, making him moan and scream in pleasure.

"Cloud, I'm going to cum! Mmm!"

"Cum for me babe, please...uhn..."

Suddenly, the feeling burst and both of them moaned each other's names, releasing together. Both males collapsed, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down their backs.

"I love you Cloud."

"I love you Vincent. That felt so good, to make love to you."

"I can say the same," he chuckled.

Vincent lazily pulled out of Cloud and curled up beside of him. The young blonde pushed him body against the elder, snuggling into the new warmth he had found. Knowing now that ending his life would've never solved their problems.

'Vincent was right. The temporary problem has been solved...and now I can stay with him...forever.'


End file.
